Phoenix Tears
by Modern Era's Pandora
Summary: A Forbidden Child called Kira has just returned from being stuck in an alternet dimension and posing as a human girl named Miyu. Will her returning interfear with the fate of this world? Read and find out!
1. The Memory

Title: Phoenix Tears

Disclaimer: The only people in this story that I own are Kira (my character), Serenity (her mother), Akito (father), Rinoku (pronounced Rin-oh-ku, my OC's brother, and will be introduced in another chapter), Nohaka, and… well I'll tell you the chapter that they're introduced. Anyway, Amaya Ainiku, Seiya, Donte, and Inu-Risa belong to my friends. In addition, Kumo and Hana Ainiku belong to the owner of Amaya.

WARNING: This story is rated R and will contain Lemons, Limes, and violence. While I am the main author, there will be one or more co-authors so not all of the scenes are mine. I have posted descriptions of the OC(s) and some are very, _very_ long, however I will include vague descriptions here and there in story. The main reason the story is so long is that I'm exceedingly picky about the grammar and punctuation so I'll be treating this story as if it was school work and worth ¾ of my grade. I will add a lot of slang and will over exaggerate ramble even more so ". I'll also probably write some stuff that won't make any sense till later chapters just so ya know, and the year will be 2004 since that is when I originally wrote this chapter. Also Kira's dream/memory is kinda very long, so please bear with me. Which reminds me, I take a long time working on the chapters so it could be a while before I can update mainly because this is my FIRST fan fiction, so please be as nice as you can in your reviews/flames?

**

* * *

Descriptions**

**Description of castle/mansion**: Has four stories, the walls are white, and the roof is black. Have a total of 104 bedrooms, 134 toilet areas, 136 bathing areas, 7 indoor guest hot springs, 4 indoor hot springs for the royal family, 2 kitchens, 3 dining rooms, 2 ballrooms, 2 meeting rooms, 1 throne room, 2 office/libraries, and 6 libraries. The lands around the castle/mansion are dense forests starting at about 200 meters from the castle.

**Name of main character**: Kira (when she's two)

**Full name**: Kirako Miyuki Rei Eukima

**Human name**: Miyuki Anne Rei

**Species**: Half Blue Flame Fire Cat, half White Ice Phoenix

**Humanoid form:** Kira is 1 ft 6 in tall (about 45 cm). Her eyes are a beautiful blue-gray outlined with navy, and her cat-like pupils are outlined with gold that turns green the closer to the blue-gray it gets, also her eyes are cat shaped and her eyelashes make her look like she's wearing mascara. She has jet-black hair with turquoise blue streaks. The ends of her hair are tipped with white and reaches to an inch above her jaw line. She has large, cat-like ears that rest atop her head, the right one is blue with a black tip and the other is black with a blue tip. She has fangs. She has three magenta, slash-like markings on her right cheek. On the center of her forehead is a golden crescent moon facing upward and a turquoise mercury symbol in the center of it. Her skin is fair, but has a light blue tint. Both her hands and her feet are turquoise till about 3 in (about 7.5 cm) passed her wrists/ankles. Her claws are black can extend to six times their normal length. She also has a pair of magenta stripes on each wrist/ankle. She has two tails (think Kirara from Inuyasha) that reach the ground and are black where Kirara's are yellow blue where Kirara's are black. Her feet are like a cat's hind paws. She has a pair of wings with a 10 ft (about 300 cm) wingspan. The short feathers on her wings are black and the long feathers are turquoise.

**Human form**: 1 ft 6 in tall (about 45 cm), hair color is multiple shades of brown and reaches to an inch above her jaw line. Her hands and feet are no longer blue, but the stripes and black claws remain. The markings on her face are gone as are her wings, but the markings on her forehead remain. Her ears are similar to that of an elf's and her skin is lightly tanned. She still has fangs and her eyes remain the same.

Present day Kira

**Humanoid** **form**: Mostly the same as when she was two, but with some _rather_ noticeable changes. She is now 4 ft 7 in (about 120 cm). Her hair is now waist long with a lock of hair hanging over each shoulder (the left is blue and the right is black). She still looks child-like; however, she has small, round breasts. Her wingspan has grown to 40 ft (about 1200 cm), but can shrink to 20 ft (about 600 cm). She has 2 piercings on her left ear and three in her right (2 on the bottom of each ear and 1 on the top); the earrings are small, gold hoops by the way. On her stomach, tattooed around her belly button, is a pair of a pair of serpent-like dragons that are intertwined. The right one was black symbolizing the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and the left one was gold symbolizing the Dragon of the Lightest Flame. Scarred on her back were the words (in Japanese) 'Forbidden Child born of a White Ice Phoenix and a Blue Flame Fire Cat–Nohaka'.

**True demon form**: Her little form looks like Kirara's but is black where the yellow is suppose to be and has three magenta, slash-like markings on her right cheek, the blue markings are in the same places as Kirara's black ones except instead of having a diamond on her forehead she has the moon and mercury symbol like in her humanoid form. Also she has wings like in her humanoid form but has a 3 ft (about 90 cm) wingspan. Her bigger form looks like a larger Kirara (can you guess where I got my inspiration yet?), except the coloring which I already described, and her wingspan is now around 80 ft (about 2400 cm). Her ears are pierced the same way as in her humanoid form with the same earrings in both her little and big form.

**Human form**: Mostly the same as when she was two, but with some differences. She is now 4ft 7 in (about 120 cm). Her hair almost reaches her mid-back and has a lock of hair hanging over each shoulder. She still has the piercings.

**Name**: Serenity

**Full name**: Serenity Rei Eukima

**Species**: A full blooded White Ice Phoenix (which only appears once every 10,000 years and is even more powerful than a normal Ice Phoenix).

**Humanoid** **form**: She has knee length white hair that is tinted sky blue. Is 5 ft 6 in (about 165 cm), has dainty claws and fangs. Her ears are slightly longer than Jin's. She has eagle-like wings which are the same color as her hair, with a 50 ft (about 1500 cm) wingspan and has a 9 ft (about 270 cm) long tail, which is also the same color as her hair looks as if it's flowing in a non-existent wind 24/7. Her eyes are slightly narrow and are a golden color with silvery colored flecks Her pupils are slitted. Her skin is a light cream color and on her forehead is the same symbol that is on Kira's.

**Outfit**: An ankle length, snow white kimono with little silver flowers embroidered into it.

**Name**: Akito

**Full name**: Akito Yami Eukima

**Species**: A full blooded Blue Flame Fire Cat (which is the strongest of all Fire Cats but is thought to be extinct, which is almost true you could probably count how many there are on one hand)

**Humanoid** **form**: He stands about 5 ft 10 in (about 175 cm). He has chin length hair that is robin's egg blue with jet-black streaks. On his right cheek, wrists, and ankles are the same markings that are on Kira's. His claws are blue and his hands and feet are black. His feet _are_ cat-like and he has fangs. He has a pair of large black cat ears on the top of his head and he also has a pair of Kirara-like tails that reach the ground are blue where Kirara's are yellow, the black remains the same.

**Outfit**: a pair of black modern day cargo pants, and a black vest

**Name**: Hana Ainiku

**Full name**: unknown

**Species**: A full blooded White Ice Phoenix

**Humanoid** **form**: Basically looks the same as her 4 min younger twin sister, Serenity, except her hair, wings tail are tinted pink and her eyes are silver with gold flecks. She has the same symbol on her forehead.

**Outfit**: an ankle length silver kimono with white flowers embroidered into it.

**Name**: Kumo Ainiku

**Species**: A full blooded water dragon

**Humanoid** **form**: Stands around 6 ft 2 in (about 185 cm). Has shoulder length watery blue hair, his eyes are the color of blood with snake-like pupils, and he has fangs. Has a pair of watery blue, bat-like wings with a 60 ft (about 1800 cm) wingspan and a 7 ft (about 210 cm) lizard-like tail that has a spike at the end of it He has black talon-like claws that are attached to webbed hands and feet. Also his feet are dragon-like, just so ya know.

**Outfit**: a monk outfit like Miroku's (sorry but I'm lazy)

**Name**: Nohaka

**Species**: A full blooded snake demon

**Humanoid** **form**: I'll let you imagine what she looks like

**Name**: Amaya

**Full name**: Amaya Kori pronounced Hana Ainiku

**Species**: Half Water Dragon, half White Ice Phoenix

**Humanoid** **form**: Stands around 5 ft 11 in (about 177.5 cm) is 583 years old, has knee length mid-night blue hair with silver streaks, has elf-like ears, fangs, eyes and claws just like her father's. Has the same type of wings and tail as her father as well except they're mid-night blue with silver scales, also she has a 55 ft (about 1650 cm) wingspan and her tail is 6 ft (about 180 cm), and she has webbed hands and feet. She has the same marking on her forehead as her mother. She also has three piercings in each ear (1 silver moon, 1 white star, and 1 gold sun in each ear).

**Human** **form**: Basically looks the same as her humanoid form except her wings, tail, and the webbing between her fingers and toes are gone, her claws look more human like, and her eyes are now lavender.

**Name**: Seiya (forgot last name)

**Human name**: Chelsea Fox

**Species**: Half Blue Flame Fire Fox, Half Red Flame Fire Fox

**Humanoid** **form**: Stands around 5 ft 4 in (about 160 cm), is 450 years old and has waist length auburn red hair that has black streaks in it. She has bright green eyes, fair skin, _huge_ breasts, fangs, and a pair of black fox ears on the top of her head. She also has a long, fluffy red black fox tail, fox-like feet, and dainty black claws.

**Human form**: Looks the same as her Humanoid form except she doesn't have a tail, her ears feet are like a human's, and she has more human looking claws.

**Name**: Donte (forgot last name)

**Human name**: Cassandra Tenshi

**Species**: A fallen angel

**Angel form**: Stands at around 5 ft 5 in (about 162.5 cm) has waist length gray hair with white streaks in it. She has gray and white wings with a 50 ft (about 1500 cm) wingspan, fangs (because I say so), has brown eyes, and also has elf-like ears. She is around 436 years old.

**Human form**: Looks the same as in her angel form except without the wings and her ears are like a human's.

**Name**: Inu-Risa (forgot last name)

**Human name**: Marie Iuka

**Species**: Hell Hound

**Humanoid** **form**: Stands at around 5 ft 5 in (about 162.5 cm) has waist length dark blue hair, tan skin, blood red claws, fangs, and narrow black eyes. She has a pair of black dog ears on the top of her head and a black husky-like tail.

**Human form**: Looks the same as in her humanoid form except she doesn't have a tail and her ears are human-like.

**

* * *

Pairings: Hiei/Kira, Seiya/Kurama, Rinoku/Boton, Inu-Risa/Kaname (Sniper), Yusuke/Kayko, Donte/Kuwabara, Luner/Yukina, Amaya/Kuronoue**

(A/N: Blah): comments on stuff/ important info

'_Blah_': thoughts

'Blah': telepathic conversations

"Blah": speech

**(Blah)**: actions/thoughts during speech

**Zzz-Blah-zzz**: scene change and where/POV change

"**_Blah_**": written stuff (like letters)

* * *

Chapter 1: Kira's memory, a new power, and meeting Hiei

War, bloodshed, and tears are all she grew up around. Being a demon in such an era is both a blessing…..and a curse, especially one born with mixed blood of a Fire Cat…..and an Ice Phoenix. Her father a demon lord, and her mother his lady. She is both the most dangerous…...and the most vulnerable. Her full name is Kirako Miyuki Rei Eukima, more commonly known as Kira or….The Dark Huntress.

**Zzz-Dream/Memory sequence; is July 16, 1420; 9:24 pm; in the Makai-zzz**

"Mommy!" I shouted, running into my Mother's open arms.

"What is it, Kitten?" She asked, gazing at me lovingly and smiling at my little body that is _excessively_ small for my age.

"Mr. Ainiku-sama wants to talk with us in the throne room," I chirped, smiling happily.

"Mr. Ainiku-sama? You mean the Caption of your father's guard?" She questioned, surprise clearly etched on her features.

"Yes mommy, I may only be two years old but I know who Mr. Ainiku-sama is", I stated with an exasperated sigh.

She just grinned, her silvery-gold eyes shining with delight. "Come, let's go Kitten," she said softly.

I looked up at my Mama, a puzzled look on my face and my eyes full of confusion. My eyes are a beautiful blue-gray outlined with navy, and my cat-like pupils are outlined with gold that turns green the closer to the blue-gray it gets.

Half way to the throne room I stop dead in my tracks, and sadness filling my eyes. Mama, sensing that I had stopped, stops herself and turns to see what's wrong.

I, seeing my Mother's questioning gaze, answered forlornly "Something very bad is going to happen, Mama."

My Papa chose that moment to seemingly pop out of nowhere. He looked from Mama's confused face to my dismal one. Confused, he asked what was wrong. Mama turned from me, to Papa and told him what happened. Papa walked over to me and kneeled down so that he was eye level with me. "Kira, nothing bad is going to happen", he said as he looked into my eyes.

"How can you be so sure, Papa?" I questioned, the symbol on my forehead glowing mysteriously. It was a golden crescent moon facing upward with a turquoise Mercury symbol in the middle of it.

Papa raised his hand and stroked the three magenta, slash-like markings on my right cheek, so similar to his own. The markings are a sign of the Blue Flame Fire Cat royalty. The markings on my forehead are from her mother, it's a sign of the Ice Phoenix royalty. "I'm not Kitten, I can't see the future," he stated, not noticing the glowing symbol on my forehead due to my unruly, black with turquoise tipped bangs hiding it from view.

I just nodded in response to Papa and smiled, offering my hand to him "Lets go, Ainiku-sama is waiting for us."

Papa stood and took my offered hand. With that we went to the throne room to meet Kumo Ainiku and his mate Hana. Hana is Mama's older twin sister; also they're both White Ice Phoenixes. Once inside, Mama darted over to her sister and glomped her. Papa eyed Uncle Kumo with a sly grin and I just stood there with a puzzled expression.

Uncle Kumo stepped forward "I'm having a baby!" he said, dancing around excitingly.

"No, _I'm_ having the baby," stated Aunt Hana with a smirk, then looking at Mama, continued "and it's a girl."

Mama squealed causing me to jump in surprise and stared at her with wide eyes. '_Mama _never _squeals, Aunt Hana sure……Mama HELL NO!_' "Do you have a name picked out?" She asked, her long, flowing, bird-like tail twitching with excitement, as was her wings.

"Yes we have," Aunt Hana replied proudly "her name will be Amaya Kori Hana Ainiku."

I looked at my Mama and asked calmly "Mommy, where do babies come from?" causing everyone to sweatdrop.

She smiled nervously and replayed "Well mommies and daddies work really……really hard in their bedrooms……on their beds……uh, calling the stork!"

"Smooth," whispered Aunt Hana.

"Oh…..Mommy, do you want a baby?" I asked innocently.

"No. Why?"

"Because I heard you and Daddy trying to call the stork last night," I stated, causing Mama to turn beet red and everybody else to laugh.

Nohaka, a snake demon and Mama's best friend, came rushing in screaming "ATTACK! ATTACK! THERE'S AN ATTACK ON THE CASTLE!"

"Are you sure, Nohaka?" Papa demanded, probably hoping that someone was just playing a prank.

"Yes milord, I am sure," she replied frantically.

Nobody but Uncle Kumo noticed that my eyes had taken on a cat-like shape and turn a solid blood red with wider, cat-like pupils (think Kilala/Kirara's eyes from Inuyasha). He also noticed that I was glaring evilly at Nohaka and emitting a hiss-like growl from deep in my chest. By the look in my eyes, and who I was glaring/hissing at, Uncle Kumo probably had an inkling suspicion that I knew who was responsible for the attack. '_But that's impossible_,' he thought, eyes widened slightly in shock then narrow in suspicion '_unless she's a telepath, but that's even more impossible, Serenity and/or Akito would have told Hana and myself if she was._'

'They were going to tell you, Uncle Kumo, but _she_ walked in,' I stated in his head, hardly registering the amount of venom that I put in the word _she_.

"Kumo!" at Papa's commanding voice, Uncle Kumo snapped out of his shocked daze. "I need you to round up the army." Then turned to Aunt Hana and Mama "I need the both of you to take Kira and run," getting a series of nods in reply.

Mama rushed forward and picked me up, my eyes having already returned to normal. After Mama had me in a position where I could be safe and not dropped while running, we ran out of the room with Aunt Hana………and Nohaka.

**With the girls; 10:06 pm**

We managed to get out of our maze-like castle/mansion and were darting through the mass of servants, guards, and attackers. Amazingly the castle hasn't been set on fire nor is it being _completely _destroyed (A/N: you'll find out why in another chapter). When we were a mere 10 ft from the tree line Aunt Hana and Mama were grabbed from behind while I was snatched out of Mama's arms. They were being held with their hands behind their backs with knives at their throats by two fire demons, and had an ofada on each of their back, except Nohaka. I was being held by my wings by _her_.

Nohaka then threw me onto the ground below her and stepped on my right wing, smirking when she heard the bone crack. I could just winced in pain as my poor, beautiful black and turquoise wing was fractured.

"Nohaka! Why? Why did you betray us? Betray me?" Mama managed to cry out (A/N: yes, yes, crony I know), tears streaming from her eyes and hitting the ground as glowing yellow tears-gems with a pink light in the center of each. Blood trickling down her neck, were the knife was cutting into her, and onto her snow white kimono.

"Why? Why!" Nohaka said mockingly with an evil cackle. "I'll tell you why. You had the nerve to mate with a creature that is forbidden to your kind and you produced a child! However," she paused to unsheathe a short sword with a black, 2 ft blade "I figured out to kill you as your punishment. Since phoenixes can't normally be killed, I'll just use your daughter's blood to counter act with your blood and kill you!"

"Don't you dare touch her!" Aunt Hana and Mama both screamed in unison.

"Oh I dare," Nohaka hissed, and then used the sword to cut open the part of my dark blue kimono that was right in between my wings. Again using the sword, she carved into the center of my back (A/N: remember YYH is a Japanese anime, therefore this is written in Japanese) **"Forbidden Child born of a White Ice Phoenix and a Blue Flame Fire Cat – Nohaka"**. I just glared at a spot on the ground to keep myself from screaming in pain, my eyes were beginning to turn red again.

Once Nohaka was done she began to walk toward Mama, sword raised. Papa ran out of the, now, burning castle/mansion in time to see Nohaka plunge the blood stained sword into Mama's heart.

I tried not to listen to my Mama's blood curdling scream as she died, the sound will forever be etched into my brain. Papa rushed forward in a blind rage to kill Nohaka, failing to the fire demon that _wasn't_ restraining Mama's sister. Aunt Hana and I watched in horror as the fire demon darted forward and severed Papa's throat with the knife that he was holding.

The demon holding Aunt Hana loosened his grip enough for her to break free, grab the knife, and nail him in the head. Turning toward me, she yelled "Kira, run! You have to get out of here!"

Hearing her voice, I snapped out of my shocked daze and stood, wincing slightly from the pain in my wing. I could only nod in understanding having lost my voice. Forcing down the bile that was rising in my throat I turned and fled into the forest that was surrounding Papa's territory. About 1 kilometer out of his territory I started to her a baby's crying coming from the direction I was heading.

As I walked cautiously into a clearing the crying suddenly ceased. Confused, I stopped to look around the clearing. After about 3 minutes I spotted it. Hanging from a tree was a cocoon of bandages with a power seal wrapped around it multiple times. On closer inspection I noticed a pair of crimson colored eyes (A/N: sound familiar anyone?) staring down at me from the parting in the bandages. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. The crying that I had heard came from the owner of those beautiful eyes. They belonged to a, male, and a Forbidden Child (/hint, hint nudge, nudge/) if my nose was anything to go by.

Panic coursed through my body causing me to momentarily forget about her pain. '_I have to get him down from there!_" I thought. Spreading out my wings I was reminded that one was fractured, and if used to much it could break. Never the less I slowly and clumsily flew until I was about 1/3 of a yard from him. With my arms outstretched, I flew forward, my finger-tips beginning to brush against the wrappings. Then there was a sickening crack and my scream of pain as I plummeted toward the ground…..

**

* * *

**

END OF DA CHAPPIE!

**Translations**

ningens: humans

* * *

angel: Well? How was it? Did it suck, was it good?

Hiei: It sucked. I got no sweet snow.

angel: HEY! **(gets out a knife and holds it to his manhood)**

Hiei: IT WAS GOOD! GREAT EVEN! **(shouts, while staring at the knife)**

angel: Really? That's so nice of you! **(puts rubber knife away)**

Hiei: HEY! THAT WAS RUBBER!

angel: Yup. Did you really think that I'd cut off your manhood? I'll need that later.

Hiei: YES I THOUGHT…. Wait what did you mean by…..oh **(blushes 10 different shades of red/ **

angel **(grins, her tails twitching franticly. Then looks at readers and turns serious)** Ok, I'm going to need 10 reviews before I can update and if you cuss me out I _will_ hunt you down and use a flamethrower on you


	2. My name is Miyu

Title: Phoenix Tears on Demon Wings

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing this fan fiction.

Date updated: 6/10/05

WARNING: This story is rated M and will contain LEMONS, LIMES, and VIOLANCE. Also this is my first fan fiction so _please_ be as nice as you can in your reviews! And some of characters will be OOC.

* * *

Pairings: Hiei/Kira, Seiya/Kurama, Rinoku/Boton, Inu-Risa/Kaname (Sniper), Yusuke/Kayko, Donte/Kuwabara, Luner/Yukina, Amaya/Kuronoue

(A/N: Blah): comments on stuff/ important info

'_Blah_': thoughts

'Blah': Kira in telepathic conversations

"Blah": speech

**(Blah)**: actions/thoughts during speech

**Zzz-Blah-zzz**: scene change and where/POV change

"**_Blah_**": written stuff (like letters)

'**Blah'**: conscience

_

* * *

Last time:_

_Dream/Memory sequence; is July 16, 1420; 10:06 pm; in the Makai_

_Serenity let out a blood curdling scream as she died. Akito rushed forward in a blind rage to kill Nohaka, failing to the fire demon that wasn't restraining his mate's sister. Kira and Hana watched in horror as the fire demon darted forward and severed Akito's throat with the knife that he was holding._

_The crying that she had heard came from the owner of those beautiful eyes. They belonged to a, male, and a Forbidden Child **(hint, hint, nudge, nudge)** if her nose was right._

* * *

Chapter 2: My name is Miyu

**April 12, 2004**

A muffled noise could be heard outside of a pair of quilts that were attempting to hide the stirring figure underneath them.

'_Huh? What's that noise?'_ wandered the dazed figure, now identified as a girl. The quilts lifted up to reveal a older more human looking Kira with her chin resting on the pillow, eyes half closed with sleep. For info on how she looks I suggest that you read her description. She blinked slowly as the noise got louder and her mind began to register it.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

'_Oh yeah, it's my damn alarm-clock-from-hell_' she thought now fully awake. With an insane smirk set firmly on her face she brought her fist down on the unsuspecting alarm-clock.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The smirk turned into a scowl when the beeping became louder and shriller. "Damn it! Why won't you just die!" she shrieked as she through the evil alarm at her bedroom door. The door opened to reveal her cousin, Amaya, who ducked just in time for the soaring alarm to completely miss her head and hit the wall behind her. It gave one final beep as it died and fell to the ground, revealing a large hole where it hit.

Amaya stood and eyed the hole with annoyance. "Must we do this every morning?" she asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, we must," replied Kira, climbing out of her nice warm bed. (Oh yeah, they're in Miami, Florida U.S. by the way.) She was wearing a pair of navy colored pajamas with loose fitting pants that had different colored, dot sized flowers embroidered into it and a tight fitting shirt that had the same type of flowers embroidered into it, except they took shape of a large butterfly in the center of the front.

"We're going to be late meeting the others if you don't hurry," stated Amaya, rolling her eyes at her _older_ cousin's immaturity. She was wearing a pair of tattered blue jeans, a black silk shirt, and knee length leather boots that had 2 in (about 5 cm) high heels.

"Fine, fine," Kira said, shoving her cousin out the door while remaining on the balls of her small and slender feet. After shutting the door in Amaya's face, Kira went over to her walk-in closet. Not one to dawdle for very long in the morning, Kira grabbed a pair of knee length, tight, black leather pants and tight, black leather tank-top.

Once she was done putting her cloths on, she walked out of her closet and tossed her pajamas on her bed. She then turned toward the mahogany dresser, which was almost as tall as she was, to the left of her dresser. Opening the bottom drawer, she grabbed a pair of black socks and put them on. Standing, she mentally kicked herself repeatedly for drinking so much ice tea before going to bed and ran to the door to her bathroom that was on the opposite side of her dresser as her closet.

After relieving herself and washing her hands, she started the search for her ever disappearing hair-brush. The entirety of her eyes glowed red as she used one of her copied abilities to see through objects. She found the elusive hair-brush under…….the, err, hand towel that see just used to dry her hands with uu'. After she brushed her hair and put on a silver bandanna to hide the symbol on her forehead, she tied her hair into a low pony-tail to hide the points of her ears, leaving two locks down to frame either side of her face with her bangs.

Walking out of the bathroom, she headed toward her mahogany desk and black leather computer chair that was next to her bed. Hanging over the chair was a pair of black cloth gloves, under those was a black duster, and next to the chair were a pair of black combat boots. After she put those things on she walked out of her room, closing the door behind her.

Kira stopped on her way downstairs to check the time from the clock hanging on the hallway wall. Her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates when she saw that she only had 5 min to eat, brush her teeth, and be back downstairs before Amaya left her. Darting through the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen, Kira ate 2 bowls of cereal in under to 2 minutes. Then rushed back up stairs and into her bathroom, she managed to brush her teeth with 1 minute to spare.

When Kira reached the front door she found Amaya already there waiting for her. Opening the door they were shocked to see their friends already waiting in the driveway. Their names were Seiya, Donte, and Inu-Risa (descriptions for the characters are at the top).

Donte, or better known as Cassandra Tenshi, was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a loose white t-shirt, and a pair of Nike tennis-shoes. Her gray and white hair was hanging loose, swaying in the gentle April breeze.

Inu-Risa, or better known as Marie Iuka, was wearing a pair of brown almost short shorts with gun holsters on either side of her hips, tight fitting brown spaghetti strap shirt with a black fish net shirt over it, and black tennis shoes. Her dark blue hair was up in a pony-tail similar to Boton's.

Seiya, or better known as Chelsea Fox, was wearing a pair of black jeans, a green camouflage t-shirt that said 'Ha!-Now-you-can't-see-me!' written on the front, and a pair of black tennis-shoes. Her auburn hair was pair in a braid that hung down the center of her back.

Kira, being the first to snap of her daze, said "Well? Let's get going." The others nodded and together they headed towards their school.

**Zzz-Kira's POV-zzz**

Being a demon……in this era……SUCKS ASS! And we know it! Always in hiding, never showing who and what you really are. Continuous deception **(thinks back to this stupid boy at school that reminds me of Hojo from Inuyasha, cough-cough, anyway)**. It's all really hard work, especially since my friends and I have to stay in human form every time we want to go outside or have company over.

**Zzz-Normal POV-zzz**

"Kira," whined Amaya, while trying to smooth down her shirt as they walked to school "How long do we have to _hide_ like this."

"Yeah," commented Seiya. "And I'm sick of this thing called _school_, one of these days I'm going to fry Mrs. Carley," Donte and Inu-Risa nodded in agreement.

**Zzz-Kira's POV-zzz**

"Stop you're fucking whining, it's just for a few hundred years," I snapped, glaring murderously at Amaya. '_Gods, she can be _so_ fucking annoying, what's worse is that the others agree. Hell, even _I_ agree_.' "Listen, I know this sucks ass, but it's only temporary. We diffidently don't want the ningens freaking out," I said with an exasperated sigh. '_This conversation is _so_ old_.'

**Zzz-Normal POV-zzz**

Suddenly a pale purple light surrounded Kira and she disappeared like….well, like magic. "Kira, I just don't…," Amaya trailed off, looking wildly around the group. "Hey! Where in the fuck did she go?"

**Zzz-With Kira-zzz**

Looking around, Kira came to the conclusion(s);  
1. She wasn't in America anymore  
2. She was in the middle of the street  
3. And there were people screaming profanity at her in Japanese.

She quickly made a hectic dash to the sidewalk before the driver of the semi-truck decided not to wait until she got out of the middle of the road to continue to where-ever he was going.

**Zzz-Kira's POV-zzz**

After getting out of the road I took off, trying to find a secluded area. '_This reminds me of Yu Yu Hakusho, my favorite anime show. Huh, I wonder if I'll get to meet Hiei_,' I thought, turning the corner, crashing into something hard, and landing on top of it. '_Hmm_,' I thought, inhaling deeply. '_Smells like strawberries, ash on snow, a little metallic, and musky. Musky huh, must be a boy……But why does he smell familiar?_'

**Zzz-Mystery Boy's POV-zzz**

'_Damn, I was on my way to meet with Kurama and Gouki _(I think his name is Gouki)_ to plan how to steal the Orb Baaste, the Shadow Sword, and the Forlorn Hope when this stupid onna crashed into me!'_

**Zzz-Kira's POV-zzz**

'_So comfy, I could go to sleep right here. Whoa! Bad, Kira! Bad! You're betrothed to Zane's son remember_?' forcing my head up I looked into the eyes of **GASP **'_HIEI!_' I shouted in my head so that I wouldn't freak him out any more than he already was. '_I had better speak in English until I find out what episode I'm in.'_ "

**Zzz-Hiei's POV-zzz**

"Hn, get off of me baka onna." I watched as she blinked slowly response, then glare at me.

"I-I'm no-not baka!" She snapped at me, stumbling over her words.

'_The hell? Wait, what is she doing in Japan if she can't speak Japanese! Damn, now I'll have to enter her mind just to learn her fucking language._' Making sure that my Jagan didn't glow; I entered her mind and basically 'downloaded' her language. '_Why is she acting like that? She couldn't have felt my Jagan, could she?_ _I'll have to ask later._

**Zzz-Kira's POV-zzz**

'_Did that bastard just enter my mind!_ _Well at least he didn't try to look at my memories' _**(sigh)** _Guess I'll just have to act like a ningen onna with high spirit awareness._' Being sure to make my act believable, I pretended to freak out and looked around franticly.

**Zzz-Normal POV-zzz**

"Get off of me, onna" Hiei demanded again, this time in English. Kira nodded in understanding, then got off and offered him a hand. Of course since he _is_ Hiei, he just swatted her hand away, stood up, and dusted himself off.

Since she was still looking around franticly for the source of the intrusion Hiei, growing annoyed asked "What _are_ you looking for?"

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Kira said calmly as if she wasn't just trying to give herself whiplash.

**Zzz-Hiei's POV-zzz**

'_Hn, she's _very _good at lying. I'm curios to find out why, maybe she could be of _some_ use_,' I thought with a smirk. "What's your name?" I asked, loathing the fact that I have to talk to a ningen just to satisfy my curiosity.

**Zzz-Kira's POV-zzz**

'_I think that I'll play long and give him my ningen name since he already thinks that I'm a ningen.'_ "My name's Miyuki Rei, but I'd rather be called Miyu. What's your name? And do you know that you're short?"

**Zzz-Normal POV-zzz**

"Hn, my name's Hiei Jaganashi, and you're _shorter_ than I am. Where are you from anyway, onna?"

"Earth"

"Where on earth?"

"A continent"

"What continent?"

"America"

"Where in America?"

"A state"

"What state?" Hiei asked as nice as he could through gritted teeth, thoroughly annoyed at this point.

"Sorry, personal information. I might just tell you if you buy me some ice cream….or if you drop your pants," Kira said with a triumphant smirk.

**Zzz-Hiei's POV-zzz**

"I'm _not_ going to drop my pants for _you_, onna!" '_I can't believe that that onna asked me to drop my pants for her! '_**Oh you know wouldn't mind dropping them for her'**_ 'I would too mind! And who are you!' '_**I'm your conscience, baka. And you've got to admit that she looks _and_ smells better than normal ningens. Besides if she could sense the Jagan enter her mind with no training, imagine how _useful_ she'd be with training.'**_ 'You've got a point, and I'll admit she does look and smell better than most ningens. I'll train her and when I see Kurama later I'll ask if she can stay at his house.' _**'That's good but you need to be careful, the Jagan seems to have taken a liking to this onna.'**_ 'Hn, so that's way the Jagan was reluctant to leave her mind. Alright I'll be careful.'_

"Ice cream it is!" she chirped, grabbing onto my right hand and headed back the way she just came from.

**Zzz-Normal POV-zzz**

After Kira drug Hiei back to the crowded street that she just came from she let him lead the way to the ice cream shop, still latched to his hand. Pausing in his tracks half-way there, Hiei turned and looked at Kira "On…Miyu," he said, catching himself before he called her onna, but getting her attention nonetheless. "I have a deal for you."

**Zzz-Kira's POV-zzz**

"What kind of a deal?" okay, I have a feeling as to why he's asking that, but why is he letting me hold his hand, especially for as long as he has?

**Zzz-Normal POV-zzz**

"I'll try to get you a place to stay, however I'm curios about how you acted earlier so I'll be training you unless my suspicions are proven wrong," stated Hiei, almost certain that she had no place to stay.

"How did you know that I had no place to stay? Wait a minute! That was you in my head wasn't it!" Kira yelled as quietly as she could with out attracting the entire street's attention, but she still got a few stares. "Oh, sorry people we're rehearsing for a school play," they seemed to accept that, however Kira just so happened to forget that she was suppose to act like she only knew a little Japanese.

"Hn, so you _can_ speak Japanese after all," Hiei said with a smirk, crossing his arms and chuckling softly at her forgetfulness.

"Opps, oh well. Yes I can speak Japanese, mainly because I _am_ Japanese," she said with an exasperated sigh at her own ditzy-ness. Perking up she continued, "However, I do accept your offer just in case you were wondering."

Hiei just nodded while wondering how she can be Japanese with her hair and eye color. "Hn, I'll ask a…_friend_ of mine if you can stay with him," seeing her unease when he mentioned that she'd be staying with a guy he told her that she had nothing to worry about and that Suichi (Kurama for those of you who don't know his human name) wouldn't try anything without her consent. _'He better not try anything'_ **'What's the matter, jealous?' **_'Hn, no. I just don't want her to get violated. She's different from the other ningens I was planning on letting her live instead of killing her or turning her into a slave.'_ **'Good, now you better get going she keeps asking about that sweet snow you owe her.'** "Let's get going, onna."

"Hey, my name's Miyu. While I don't really mind being called onna, can you at least _try_ to call me by my name for a few weeks?" Kira said/asked with a huff, fists on her hips and her cheeks puffed out.

"I'll try...Miyu," he said, unable to suppress his chuckle at her antics.

**Zzz-At Ice Cream Shop, Hiei's POV-zzz**

Once we got our sweet snow (vanilla for her and rocky road for me) we set out to find a table that was both empty and clean. "Well Hiei, I didn't expect to find you here at this time of day," said a familiar voice from behind me.

**Zzz-Normal POV-zzz**

Hiei turned and looked into the eyes of Kurama. "Hello, Suichi," Hiei said, getting Kira's attention and a raised eyebrow from Kurama. **1. I'm going to be calling you Suichi around her.1 _'And why, per say, would you be _around_ her in the first place?'_ 1. She could sense the Jagan when I entered her mind.1 _'SHE WHAT?'_ 1. I find it hard to believe as well, but what's even harder to believe is that she knew someone had entered her mind; she just didn't know who.1** Deciding to continue the conversation out loud, Hiei said "I'm going to be training her in spirit energy and some weaponry. I was wondering if it'd be alright if she stayed at your house for a while."

Kurama looked from Hiei to Kira, who was licking her ice cream and watching to two of them at the same time, and back to Hiei again. "I'd have to ask mother first," then turning to Kira. "I'm Suichi Minamino by the way. May I inquire as to what your name is Miss?" Kurama asked with a charming smile.

"My name's Miyuki Rei, but I prefer to be called Miyu," Kira said in a voice that clearly stated get-over-your-self-dude while rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention earlier that I'm a foreign exchange student, my host cancelled at the _last_ possible moment."

**Zzz-Kurama's POV-zzz**

**'Oh, I like her, she can lie almost as well as I can. What's even better is that she'll be living with us!'**_** 'I like her as well Yoko, but it seems that Hiei is also attracted to her and I'm not sure that mother would approve of Miyu living with us. Wait, what makes you think that Miyu's lying to us?'**_** 'You can tell by the mischievous look in her eyes. Also your mother has been pestering you to get a girlfriend for ages and besides…'** **1.I suggest that you don't finish that thought Fox.1 **

**Zzz-Normal POV-zzz**

"And I suggest that if your going to talk about someone you don't say it loud enough for them to hear," Kira stated irritably, looking out of the ice cream shop's window and munching on some of her ice cream.

"You heard us?" Kurama asked in a flustered tone.

"Yeah, I did. At first I heard you whispering stuff too quietly for me to hear, but then I focused and I could hear you, somewhat. It was rather weird, like you were talking in my head," she said thoughtfully, making sure that her aura/spirit energy was that of a human with a lot of hidden abilities/potential, then turning from the window to face them.

"You may be telepathic to some extent," Kurama said while studying Kira's aura, looking for anything more out of the ordinary, and then sharing a look with Hiei to indicate that he wanted to talk with him later. "When the both of you are done with your ice creams how about we go and see my mother? She's at the hospital."

"Hn, that's fine with me," Hiei said hurriedly eating what was left of his ice cream cone.

"Okay, but if it's alright with you can my cousin and three friends stay with you as well? It might take a long while before they get here though," Kira said with the dreaded KITTEN-EYES-OF-DOOM **(thunder claps in background)** (A/N: I said kitten because she is a cat and some cats have more powerful eyes-of-doom than dogs do).

"We'll see," Kurama replied with a sweatdrop.

"Alright," she said turning back to her ice cream and finishing it in 2 seconds flat, earning shocked stares from the other costumers.

**END OF THE CHAPTER**

* * *

Translations

Baka: stupid/idiot

Onna: woman

* * *

angel: yeah, yeah, and yeah. I know I said that I wouldn't update if I didn't have 10, but one of my friends pointed out to me that a lot of people won't even read my story if there isn't more than one chapter. So I've decided that I'll add 4 to 5 more chapters then stop till I get like around 10 reviews.

Hiei: well?

angel: well what?

Hiei: aren't you going to thank the only person that reviewed?

angel: oh yeah. Thank you very much for reviewing me TigerChickTigriss. Also my computer is being a bitch at times so it might be a while before I can update again. Well any ways, Hiei if you'd be so kind.

Hiei: Hn. Read and review. I personally want to see how **(cough)** bad **(cough, cough)** she does at the lime scene that's coming up in either the next chapter or the one after it.


End file.
